


Strike at their heart

by Vioma



Category: overwatch
Genre: !bottomHanzo, !topJesse, Fluff and Smut, Footjob, JesseMcCree/HanzoShimada, JessexHanzo, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, bottomHanzo, orgasminfrontofsomepeople, topJesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vioma/pseuds/Vioma
Summary: A few weeks had passed after the recall.The wind eased some of the tension away, it felt soothing and Jesse McCree closed his eyes.With a steady long breath he inhaled some of Gibralta's sea air and closed his eyes.He listened to the waves underneath the big rocks where the base was built in. Seagulls were shrieking in the background, adding a flavour of holidays to it.He felt so free suddenly....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> Thank you so much for dropping by.
> 
> I'm absolutely in love with McHanzo and now... now I finally decided to start a new fanfiction.  
> Usually I only write to myself or rp with friends of mine, but I figured its time for me to share my work.
> 
> Ah and sorry if you find any mistakes. I've read over it now a several times, but might be that some mistakes slipped through. I dont have a beta reader though.
> 
> Much love to you, have a nice day and I hope you enjoy the story!  
> tumblr: https://mariathewriter.tumblr.com/  
> 

Chapter 1

 

A few weeks had passed after the recall. 

The wind eased some of the tension away, it felt soothing and Jesse McCree closed his eyes.  
With a steady long breath he inhaled some of Gibralta's sea air and closed his eyes.  
He listened to the waves underneath the big rocks where the base was built in. Seagulls were shrieking in the background, adding a flavour of holidays to it.  
He felt so free suddenly, all the tension of his body eased.  
And for now wasnt he Jesse McCree anymore, a man hunted for money... No, he was a free spirit under the sun, smelling and tasting the ocean.  
Just a normal 37 year old man, enjoying his holidays.

Not that Jesse ever really had holidays... but he knew how it could feel.  
He should really consider to take some time off.

A hand landed on his right shoulder, his body tensed for a moment and he almost grabbed for peacekeeper, but he heard a familiar robotic voice speaking.  
"Jesse" it was Genji. The gunslinger breathed out, the tension fading away, his lips quirking into a grin.

"Genji" he greeted the man back, looked over his shoulder to his old mission partner and friend.  
Yes, he could consider Genji as a friend.  
Everything what they went through, what they had lost, had formed a bond of friendship between those two men.

"You look good, cowboy" the cyborg said, his tone was so easy and happy that Jesse could almost see the man smiling under the visor he was wearing.

Jesse- still smirking- bend slightly forward, tapped his hat and made a display of his form.  
"Thank'ya kindly, sweetheart, same to you I guess."

The cyborg chuckled, one hand came up and he pulled the visor over his forehead. It clicked and stood there in place.  
On Genjis lips was a bright smile. 

Jesse leaned forward, lit his cigar and exhaled some of the smoke into the Gibraltar-air.  
"It's nice to see you here" Genji said, tilting his head over to follow Jesse's gaze, who was looking back to the ocean.

"Was halfway on ma' way to the states, wanted ta'follow some rumors of Talon, but..." he hesitated a moment, inhaled the smoke and immediately exhaled it again. "... Guess I got a bit sloppy over the time. Got the message from Winston and thought to myself 'Why the hell not, was fun the last time'." 

The Cyborg chuckled once more, but shook his head "Lets hope for a different outcome this time, Jesse."  
They stood there a moment in silence, Jesse's thoughts were immediately brought back to his mentor.  
Gabriel Reyes.

This man had been someone special to him.  
He had given him the chance to make something out of his life, instead of rotting in a prison somewhere in the states after the deadlock gang had been disbanded.  
He died in the explosion, like Jack Morrison. Both men buried under the broken idea of freedom.  
The ruins of the overwatch HQ.

Jesse let his shoulders hang a little, he rubbed over his face, but Genjis hand once again landed on his shoulder.

"Jesse I want you to introduce you to my Master." the Cyborg sounded excited and Jesse looked over his shoulder.  
"Sure thing, darlin'"he tilted his head more, but said 'Master' wasnt nearby.

"He helped me, after what happened" Genji's smile died down a little "My death" he clarified and looked to Jesse, who was mildly surprised that Genji named it.  
"I know I wasnt easy back in the days, but I was unhappy with what I've became. I thought Overwatch only brought me back and turned me into their weapon, my only purpose to kill... But I learned that it wasnt the reason" the smile came back and Genji looked up to his friend again. "I am whole again, Jesse. And Im excited to meet everyone again after such a long time!"

 

**

Jesse was just a little surprised to see that Genji's master was an Omnic monk. Often had he heard about the shimbali monks in nepal, but never met one. 

They sat all together on a big table, Winston at the very end, dipping his finger into a glass of peanut butter, while Jesse and Lena were eating rice with some vegetables and pork. 

"So you two had been working most of the time alone?" Jesse asked. He was sitting there without the serape and the hat, had taken off the chest armor and sat there in his shirt and jeans. He couldnt even really remember when he last sat down to eat his meal without his armor on.  
Always being on the run from bountyhunters had been tiring... And even if he didnt show it to the others. He enjoyed this.

Lena nodded, grabbed for the salt and added some spice to her meal. "Yup" she answered, but looked then up to Zenyatta, before her eyes looked back to Jesse. 

"But we realised we need help" Winston added "Reaper almost got the information he was seeking for. Talon isnt resting, they got so many Agents out there, we figured someone should stop them."

Jesse thought about that for a moment, grabbed for his glass and downed the water with a few gulps. What happened to Overwatch had been a tragedy.  
He had lost a mentor.  
The beaten young man inside of him still mourned for the loss. Not to mention Ana Amari. The woman had been amazing, had accepted him and helped him through a really tough time.  
None of them had deserved to die.

"Winston, we have an intruder on the westcliff" Athenas voice cut through the banter of the group at the table and the scientist looked over his shoulder to the screen.

Genjis hands found the table, he pushed himself up.  
"That is Hanzo, my brother!" he cheered, while Jesse's mouth opened in slight shock.  
The food on his fork dropped into his lap and he looked from the screen over to the cyborg.  
"-What?"  
Genji smiled brightly, his face still visible for everyone.  
Hanzo was really here. His chest fluttered with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Good evening!  
> Here's chapter two of the short McHanzo thing I've been working on.
> 
> I'm so glad for the comments I've got so far and I really hope you like this one! There's finally some smut in it.  
> I appreciate everyone who is willing to help me to improve my writing style, so feel free to destroy me in the comments haha. No, please dont.  
> So far I've planned to do only one more, but who know's, maybe there will be some more?
> 
> tumblr: https://mariathewriter.tumblr.com  
> 

"I can't believe it" Genji sounded so excited, he even smiled and everything turned and twisted in Jesse's stomach. He even lost the appetite to continue his meal. Not that it had been a culinary experience to his mouth so far, it was only rice, pork and some vegetables.

Winston had assured them that he would stock up the variety of foods for the future, but right now they had not much of a choice. Or money.

 

There were one million things Jesse wanted to say to his old friend, but he was too disturbed by his thoughts to even give out a single beep.

 

Genji had insisted to meet his brother alone, to speak with him before anyone else would.

"He is here to help us" or "Do not worry please, he won't do any harm to any of us. Let me speak to him first" had been Genji's answers to any careful spoken concerns.

 

Winston sat there, his fingers drumming against the desk, while he was staring at the screen in front of him, carefully watching how the brothers met on the west cliff.

 

Genji was holding a certain distance to his brother, but Winston still felt uncomfortable to let Genji go and speak to this man.

He was one of the very few people who had been involved in the cybernisation of Genji's body.

And that here? That wasn't right to him. Too risky. Stupid.

 

 

 

Even if Jesse could consider Genji and him as friends, he knew nothing about his past really.

He didn't know anything about Genjis parents, or the way he had been raised.

The only thing Jesse knew was, that it was his brother who had killed him. Or tried to.

Genji was still alive, so it didn't succeed. That meant, it counted as a try.

Still, it didn't make it any better really.

 

The gunslinger shivered slightly and remembered the moment very well when Genji told him who exactly had done this to him.

And Jesse had seen the hate in Genji's eyes whenever he had asked what exactly had happened.

The cyborg had never answered him really, always tried to make sure to change the subject.

 

But one evening, while they both were sitting on a roof of a little building in the swiss HQ, sharing some booze with each other, had Jesse received his answer.

"My brother" he had started, his words heavy and spoken with pain "My brother had killed me."

But nothing more.

 

It had been a sensitive moment for Genji and he kept being silent for a few days.

While Jesse wondered what exactly the poor man must have felt in that very moment.

Jesse knew very well how much pain it brought when a sharp knife cut through your skin, hit muscles and pierced sensitive nerves.

One look to his metal arm and he let out a deep thoughtful sigh.

 

But how would it feel, if the weapon was weld by your brother?

Familiar eyes looking into yours, betrayal spreading on your chest and suddenly there is pain. Not only mentally, but physically.

Was Genji fighting back?

Did he scream? Cried? Yelled?

 

 

"Eeeeh" the cowboy drawled after minutes of paralysis in which he had been to confused to speak up "Is there someone else with me who's thinking this is actually a reall'bad idea?" he asked, looked into the round with a rather confused look.

 

It was Zenyatta who was speaking up now. "I don't think we need to worry about Genji" he said in a calming voice, hummed cheerfully. Jesse figured he did that, because he couldnt smile.

"They already met" he explained and Jesse raised his right eyebrow "In Hanamura" Zenyatta added.

"Okay but.." he stopped, interrupted by Genjis voice and the doors which opened with a little squeak.

The two men came into the room and Genji was leading his brother, his hand carefully placed on the shoulder of the other man.

 

Jesse's lips parted as he saw the man next to his friend and when Genji said "This is Hanzo, my brother" it kinda turned into white noise.

The gunslinger immediately felt drunk, his lips parted and he forgot how to breath for a moment. The man- Hanzo- he didnt look like he wanted to be here at all, but suddenly those honeybrown eyes locked with his own and Jesse felt like he would turn to stone. Well, at least something of his body did.

 

His face looked damn handsome, Jesse just wanted to bite into those cheeks and his thoughts stopped, his brain stopped working when Hanzo bend down and spoke up. It was a simple _Hello_ , but his voice. Oh god, Jesse felt like a teenager again.

 

What the hell was happening?

 

 

Genji let go of his brothers shoulder and gestured him to sit down, right in front of Jesse, who started to stare at the man in front of him.

 

His high cheekbones made sure he looked like a damn clever fella and Jesse wondered what would happen to his own dick if he would see this man smile.

Again their eyes met and Jesse felt the tension of it. But Hanzo looked more like he wanted to kick him in the ass instead of taking it.

 

"Is something wrong? Jesse?" Genjis voice interrupted his stare and Jesse's eyes moved over to the younger Shimada.

 _Oh my god_ ,  everyone was now staring at him.

 

"No" a little pause "Nope, not at all" Jesse said as neutral as he was able to in that moment. He licked over his lips, finished his meal and prayed to god that his raging boner would calm before he had to stand up.

 

With that weapon in his trousers, he was easily able to kill people.

That thought brought a little smirk to his lips and he looked up, saw that Hanzo was again looking at him. Wait. Was he... _Still_ looking at him?!

Hanzo blinked, his eyes moved down to the table, then to Winston who was talking to Hanzo about some missions of the past.

 

Jesse exhaled some air, grabbed into his pocket to pull a little box with cigars out. He wasnt allowed to smoke here, but damn fucking christ, he needed to occupy his mind right now.

The cigar was placed between his lips and he started to chew on it.

 

His trousers felt unbelievably tight and what made it even more awkward... it was clearly visible that he was hard. 

Lucky guy he was- the table shielded his tent from the rest of the room.

 

Jesse knew damn well that he was above average and he knew how to work people on his length.

And damn, he would do that with that Shimada.

He would wipe that serious look out of his face, would make him twist and shiver all along.

Yeah, he would work himself slowly into him, would feed him his whole length and split him apart.

 

God, he needed to know how his name sounded when Hanzo was moaning it. How he would mewl when his length invaded him, how he would scratch over his skin and clench around him.

 

Jesse breathed once out, had no clue what they were talking about now, but he needed to go and shower. And masturbate. Or invite the Shimada with him into the shower, because _damn fucking christ_ , he was again looking at him.

Well maybe because Jesse had just puffed out his breath against him, but he liked the idea more of the Shimada wanting him too.

 

 

Jesse looked back into those eyes, saw how they shifted away, looked back to the scientist. But the gunslinger continued to stare at Hanzo and those orbs soon found his again. There was a tiny snarl suddenly on Hanzos mouth and Jesse held his breath for a second.

 

' _Hit me please_ ' Jesse thought ' _Hit me, so I can bend you over something and fuck you stupid_ ' the frustration was making him crazy, he looked away again to the pictures.

 

Ah, Reaper again. Jesse sighed and scratched his shoulder. He was getting antsy and his boner wasnt going down.

 _Okay,_ he thought to himself  _You're an adult, 37 years old, you know how to behave- don't look at him. Let's think of...'_

 

Suddenly a nudge, he felt a foot against his knee. Soft. Tender. He looked up.

Hanzo looked at him, then away again, the foot was being raised and Jesse held his breath as soon as it pressed against his boner.

Did he just came a little into his pants? There was for sure a wet spot in his boxers. A big one.

The moment the foot pressed against his boner, was the moment Hanzo looked back to him.

 

Their eyes met again, in the background was some blabla about Overwatch and Blackwatch, but Jesse looked at something more interesting.

Hanzo crossed his arms and his chest... those beautiful round, perfect tits of his- he just needed to refer them as tits, because holy fucking damn, they were squeezed together and Jesse couldnt take his eyes off of them. Not even with a gun pointed to his head.

The cleft they made. Jesse wanted to cum into that cleft.

The foot moved against his boner and Jesses eyes snapped close.

He had almost moaned out.

 

Winston was speaking about some doctors and scientists and Jesse rubbed over his face. He started to sweat.

 

The foot shifted, into a comfortable position on his thigh and he felt toes against his dick, felt how his dick started to twitch and Jesse was able surpress to make a sound. When he opened his eyes again he looked back to Hanzos stiff nipple. He imagined how he would bite down on it, would lick and suck it until it would be angry red and the other would howl out in pleasure.

Fuck, he would let Hanzo ride him and suck those delicious round little nipples.

 

For a moment Jesse listened to the conversation, still some Overwatch blabla, now about the engineers and oh god, that foot moved again, rubbed over his dick.

 

Jesse breathed sharply in, his face felt flushed. His muscles so tense, he was ready to cum into his own pants. Just by this bastards foot rubbing him off.

 

And then, _oh god_ , he felt how Hanzo's foot rubbed over his dick. Over and over again, the whole length. But slowly, careful of not drawing any attention.

 

Sure, there were layers of fabric between them, but suddenly did his cock twitch and Jesse emptied himself into his trousers.

His lips parted, but immediately closed again, he rubbed over his face, surpressed every little sound he could have possibly make.

Jesse's brain was going highwire, then shutting off and he pinched his hand into his thigh.

 

The gunslinger raised his head, rubbed his forehead, just slightly emberrassed in case he had been caught.

But nobody was paying any attention to the men.

 

Jesse McCree had just creamed his pants.

His eyes moved over to look at Hanzo, a smug grin on those clever lips and Jesse wanted to fuck this expression out of his face.

But... that had to wait.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit longer to finish this chapter.   
> Wasn't sure how I wanted to go on to be honest. 
> 
> And since there will be no Gency, I removed the tags. Originally I had planned a little Gency chapter, but I discarded the idea.
> 
> Thanks for reading it, have a nice day/week!  
> Love you all <3
> 
> Ah yeah and always, its not beta'd. Sorry for possible mistakes!

Jesse wasn't a picky man.

Whenever there was an opportunity to share the bed with someone he met on his journeys, he was the first to agree, but there was always the knife to his neck, the dagger in his back.

The gunslinger never felt enough trust to be able to close his eyes, lean his cheek against the chest of someone warm. Nothing in his life more wanted, nothing more desired.

Listening to the soft breath; to the thuds of a heartbeat and sharing the body warmth together were things he never experienced with someone he truly loved.

 

 

If he closed his eyes for a moment, he could almost imagine the sound Hanzo's heart would do. Jesse's ear would lay on the archer's chest and the soft thuds would cause this lovely sound he desired so much.

Someone under him who loved him, who cared for him, who moved his hand through his brown hair and caressed his skalp.

 

Hanzos dark and cold eyes looked at him almost wistful.

As if McCree was the answer to a question he never dared to ask.

His foot was gently rubbing over the mess McCree had just released into his pants, but Jesse couldnt care less about it. He wanted to lean his nose against Hanzos cheek, his lips would brush against the soft skin and he would whisper something into his ear.

Hell, he didnt even know the guy, but he wanted to feel Hanzos hands all over his body.

 

Caressing his body, the shell of Jesse's tired soul. Tired of running, tired of not sleeping in the same bed every night over and over again.

He wanted to feel Hanzos lips, stretched to a smile against his shoulder after he had told him a stupid joke, wanted to hear this man laugh. Right now he couldnt imagine how it would sound like, but his chest swelled with excitement.

God, he got so sappy now.

 

Winston was speaking about Reaper, Sombra, Talon and all those words, every single one of it was scratching over the picture he had just drawn until the canvas was all white again. Nothing remained, but Jesse alone in his bed. Rolling from side to side, half awake, half asleep, not knowing if he would wake up again.

Stabbed or being torn away from the bed he had layed into. Tortured for information, regardless of how small or idiotic they were.

Talon's only purpose was to kill Overwatch, to set an end to this idea of freedom.

And Jesse?

Hell, he had no clue what to do. Was it a mistake to be here?

 

Now that all the arousal had been released into his pants, did his brain return and Jesse leaned back into his chair. His fingers were rubbing over his chin, thinking and not noticing the other man who was still looking at him.

 

"Thats all we can do for now" Winston explained and stretched his arms, Jesse blinked and looked down then to the table.

"I'm just glad you all-" Lena was interrupted by doors which slid open and everyone looked over to them.

 

A tall blonde woman stood in there, a bag carried over her shoulder, her expression soft but concerned.

Dr. Angela Ziegler. Alias Mercy.

"Angela!" Lena beamed happy and Jesse again looked away. He looked to Hanzo, but the archer was looking at the blonde woman.

 

"Hello everyone" Angela sounded happy to see them, even if Jesse knew that she didnt like the idea of the reuinion of Overwatch.

"It's so good to see you" Lena and Angela were hugging for a moment and Jesse figured it was time to leave this room now. His pants were uncomfortable and he needed to shower.

 

Then came Winston, they talked for a little moment and before Angela looked at him, he stood up.

"I'm tired" it wasn't even a lie, but it felt like one when Jesse spoke those words. Angela smiled at him, stepped to the side but returned the quick hug from the gunslinger.

He mumbled a quick "Welcome Angie" into her ear and left finally.

 

The doors slid close behind him and Jesse sighed heavy.

He would never be able to bear the loss of a lover, it was easier to run away from it.

Before it would even start. And running was one of the very few things Jesse was really good at.

10 years of staying under the radar of everyone proved so- but he had a good teacher.

Gabriel Reyes.

 

Jesse closed his eyes as soon as the water of the shower hit him.

Showering away every evidence of what had happened before- every evidence of pleasure he had felt. It was still a memory though.

Hanzos foot, gently nudging on his knee and the moment their eyes met.

 

As if he had asked for permission- and Jesse? He would still give all and everything to the man. Nothing would be too expensive, no idea stupid if Hanzo would just be with him.

But they were two totally different men and Jesse had to realise, that it might be just another crush.

Just another human he found interesting, another one who he wanted to love, who he wanted to kiss and eventually feel under himself. Trapped, their skins would meet and Jesse would invade him. He would make him feel good, they would share kisses and the promise of something truly and serious would die down again.

 

You and me, a single- simple phrase and yet it meant so much. For so many years there was only "me" and Jesse wished to add a "you".

But it wasnt meant to be, it just couldnt.

 

The hot water still coming down over his head, spreading comfort and peace.

And Jesse was rubbing his fingers over the tiles, tried to imagine it was Hanzos face. His fingertips would barely brush his cheeks, he saw Hanzo smiling at him, his lips stretched to a smile. The archer also smiled with his eyes, a ability Jesse found utterly attractive.

 

Still having the cold color from before, but now they were able to heat his body, his soul and Jesse wished nothing more then to kiss those pretty eyes, those lips and everything the man had to offer.

In his mind Hanzo leaned his head over and kissed the fingers which were gently moving over his body. And Jesse would close his eyes, chuckle, kiss him. They could comfort each other, would help to forget the pain of the injuries which had been inflicted to their souls and bodies. Allowing them to heal, to leave scars behind. Scars which showed that the injuries finally healed.

 

Jesse sighed heavy, shut the water off and opened the door of the shower. His hands pulled a towel out of the little pile and he started to rub himself dry. With some quick rubs over his hair did he disgard the used towel, moved through his hair with his hand to get his hair into position and left the bathroom.

Only to find a very familiar face. Familiar dark eyes, who watched him and Jesse? He stood there, stark naked, but not ashamed of himself.

Even if there was a little belly, a single evidence of his aging body.

 

Hanzo's arms were crossed in front of his chest while he was sitting there, looking at him as if he wanted to say 'Im surprised your room is this tidy.'

"Hanzo" Jesse seemed to be confused at first, but this quickly turned into excitement. Hanzo was here, sitting on his bed, watching him with his sharp, clever eyes.

 

"Surprised?" his voice did something to Jesse and he found himself a little stunned.

"A little" he admitted and the next surprise came when Hanzo stood up, undoing his clothes and Jesse felt excitement spreading.

 

The perfect shape of Hanzos chest, then there was suddenly a hand on his wrist and Hanzo pulled Jesses hand up and the gunslinger touched the skin he had stared at.

 

Their eyes met for a quick second, gave permission to Jesse that he was allowed to touch and so he did. Jesse groaped the pec muscle and started to play with the nipple. And the way Hanzo closed his eyes and the sounds he breathed out, made Jesse hard in no time again.

Hanzo opened his eyes again, looked at Jesse and then suddenly did he drop down on his knees. He nuzzled the tip of Jesses dick and the gunslinger held his breath. He would never be able to get soft again, his dick would stay hard forever.

 

And then were there warm lips on his tip and Jesse groaned. His hand met soft, dark hair, it felt like silk.

 

"Hanzo" he groaned and closed his eyes, felt how Hanzo started to deepthroat him.

No gag-reflex preventing it.

"Fuck" Jesse started to cuss and looked down, saw how greedy the archer was taking him in and he was ready to shoot; alone from the sight. But he didnt. Jesse held back, enjoyed the warm and moist walls around him.

 

"I want to fuck you" Jesse growled and Hanzo looked up to him, let Jesses dick slowly slip out of his mouth but never broke eyecontact. "Fuck, bend over" Jesse was riled up enough to push Hanzo over the bed and the archer complied, a little smirk remaining on his lips.

The gunslinger made quickly sure to get every piece of cloth which was in the way out of it and his hands groaped Hanzos perfect buns immediately.

 

"Look at you" he groaned and Hanzo threw something behind him, Jesse catched it. A small package of lube and a condom. Fuck. He came here prepared, he wanted to get fucked.

 

Jesse leaned forward, pressed his dick into the cleft of his ass and started to bite on Hanzos ear "Dont worry, I gonna fuck you so hard and long that you wont be able to walk for a long time."

 

Hanzo looked at him, over his shoulder and licked over his lips, started to grind against the dick. He felt Jesses lubed fingers against his entrance and moaned silently as they pushed in.

"Im not a virgin. Just fuck me" he whispered and Jesse kept looking at him.

"I could hurt you, darlin'. Im not exactly small."

"Just fuck me Jesse"

 

Jesse stomach was tingling with want, he spanked Hanzos ass and straightened his posture to roll the condom over his dick.

Hanzo crawled onto the bed and spred his legs, he was even holding his cheeks apart, what made Jesse groan again.

"Fuck, you really need it bad, dont you" he said and poured some lube onto the rim muscles. "Im going to give it to you, dont worry" Jesse drawled honey sweet and moved closer, lined himself up and slowly pushed in.

 

Hanzo was holding his breath, but he was fucking back and Jesse moaned a little breath out.

That was breathtaking, the way Hanzo felt and when he was deep sheathed he started to rub over Hanzos hips.

 

"Yer okay sweetheart?"

 

"Yes" Hanzo immediately answered, his body was shivering and Jesse saw the way his back muscles were twitching. He seemed to like it, what made Jesse smirk even wider. Oh, he would feed his dick to his hungry hole.

 

Jesse nearly pulled all the way out, but pushed then back in, what made Hanzo squirm on the bed.

 

His pace was slow and careful, he doesnt intended to hurt Hanzo in any way, but suddenly came his ass back and Jesse pushed himself quicker back into them. Their skin slapped and Hanzo moaned.

Fuck, this sound. Jesse grunted, grabbed Hanzos hips and started to move harder, wanted to hear more of those moans. And Hanzo gave him what he craved.

 

"Jesse" the moan made Jesses mind snap and with a loud smack noise he connected their hips again. Hanzo started to bite into the pillow and Jesse used now more of his strength to feed his hungry ass more of his dick. Looking down he saw how it swallowed his dick completely up and Jesse couldnt supress the urge and smacked Hanzos right asscheek harder this time, felt the shiver.

 

Hanzo squirmed on the bed and Jesse continued to jab his fat cockhead into the archer, was sure he was hitting the right spot.

And suddenly did Hanzo cum.

His body shivered, his moans got so much louder and longer. His walls gripped Jesse tighter, started to spasm around him and Jesse had to close his eyes, moved quicker into the archer who would easily scream now if the pillow wasnt swallowing the sound.

 

The room was filled by the slap of their skins and Hanzos screams into the pillow. Both clearly enjoying the company the other was able to give them.

 

"Fuck me" Hanzo cried into the pillow and Jesse closed his eyes, felt Hanzo gripping him tighter, felt his own dick starting to twitch. "Harder" he demanded and Jesse complied. Speed was exchanged into strength.

Hanzos body seemed so boneless suddenly.

They shifted, Hanzo layed down on his back and Jesse pulled one of his legs over his shoulder.

 

Hanzos face was addicting. His red cheeks, his closed eyes, the stiff nipples, his hands which gripped into the pillow, the other leg which was draped around his waist.

 

And finally did Jesse cum too. He pumped his load into the condom and groaned, grunted while the intense feeling was flooding his body.

 

Jesse groaned, got rid of the condom by throwing it into the trash bin, before he layed back down.

Hanzo was watching him, but he didnt looked wasted enough, not finished. Jesse felt unsatisfied with it.

He leaned over, Hanzo welcomed him in his arms and they started to kiss. Hanzo tasted addictive.

 

Jesse kissed over his neck, bit into his ear and finally down to his perfect tits, started to tease the nipple. Hanzo shivered, his arms came around Jesse shoulders and he enjoyed the weight of them.

 

The gunslinger sucked the left nipple a long time, until it turned red and looked abused. Perfect. Then he changed to the right one, gave it the same treatment, but this time he also started to massage and groap Hanzos left tit.

 

"Jesse" he was breathing out little moans again and Jesse was amazed by how sensitive he was.

 

He teased his nipples for a little longer before he pushed Hanzos leg to the side, his middlefinger invaded him again. Still moist and wet from the earlier treatment.

Two fingers were pushed in after the one came back and Hanzo shivered. They found his prostate again and Jesse made sure to stimulate his partner as best as he could.

 

Hanzos head tilted to the side, his hand came up and he bit down into the skin of his arm, to silence his own moans.

 

 

About three orgasms. Maybe one more, Jesse couldn't count every single one.

Hanzo's head was laying on his chest and the gunslinger was looking out of the window. His fingers combing through the silky hair, comforting the archer as best as he was able to.

Hanzo seemed to be asleep, at least that was what Jesse assumed. And he asked himself the typical questions.

 

What would happen now?

 

 

 

Jesse thought until his eyes were to heavy. He found sleep earlier then he anticipated.

 

 

 

And when Jesse heard Genji and Angela talk in the kitchen, his chest started to tingle. It made totally up from waking up alone.

 

"Hanzo will stay" he said with a smile on his face "I thought he only wanted to speak with me, tried to convince me to leave this place. But now he wants to stay."

 


End file.
